Dispensers for paper or the like to be mounted on walls or similar structures of many kinds are known. Simple models may comprise a wall mounting bracket and an axle around which a roll of paper or the like is suspended. More elaborate models may comprise a housing provided with a charge opening for replenishing the dispenser with the paper or the like and a door for covering the charge opening.